If I'm Dreaming
by MesserGirl
Summary: Katherine doesn't want him.. But she can't let anyone else have him. Damon&OC
1. Sam

_**This is my OC, that basically Damon falls for. I really love reading stories about him and I really hope i've captured him in the way that he acts and talks. Let me know, thanks :)**_

_**So this kicks off as brave new world. I won't steal all of Elena's parts but.. A girl needs some drama in her life!**_

Once upon a time. She was his obsession. He loved everything about her, he loved every inch of her perfect body. She could do no wrong. Never had. Never would. But he was wrong, dead wrong.

165 years later and here he was again. He had a new obsession. But the thing is; She's human, she makes mistakes, she gets scared. But most of all she was his.

"History eat your heart out" He mumbles to himself.

There was no way, he'd fall in love again. He wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow the pain and the heart ache to follow.

But ask his friends; He was a liar.

She was nothing like Elena, and he loved that the most because Katherine and Elena were the same on some lines, anyway.

She was her own person. Mature; strong, selfless, caring but at the same time she was childish; weak, selfish and God damn annoying. But God, he adored her.

Her music taste, he loved too. He remembers the first time he met her. Walking along, earphones in and he could hear the David Bowie playing into her ears. She was so annoyed when he told her he's met him, sang with him too. She likes the old sort of music, old cars too. She begs him to drive his car. But he refuses. He wouldn't dare let her drive it. He guesses she loves everything old.

He also loves the fact that she can eat and eat and eat, yet she still has the most perfect body he's ever seen.

She stood a few inches shorter than him. He could rest his chin on the top of her head. Allowing the lavender smell from her hair to ride up to his nose.

He absolutely loved running his hands through her hair. Her hair was pretty long even when curled, making him helpless when she walked, the way it bounced amazed him. Watching the sun shine on it, the light brown could easily be mistake for dark blonde.

Her eyes. God, them eyes. Dark green orbs that saw right through him. Made him weak, made him helpless. He was a vampire for crying out loud. He shouldn't be weak.

Her long legs, that just never seemed to end. Her skin was light, hardly ever tanned. Perfect was the only word he could use to describe her...

And human.

"What are you thinking about ?" She asked standing at the bottom of his bed.

His shook his head, waking him from his daydream.

He shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing how to answer.

"I probably, don't want to know, do I?"

He flashed his bad boy grin towards her. She raised her eyebrows at his suggestion "No, I told you we need to get ready, I've got to be at the carnival soon. I promised Caroline"

His smirk disappeared and his lower lip made an entrance.

She sighed heavily and walks out of his room.

"I said 'Get ready'" She calls from the stairs.

He sat up from the bed and within a second he's infront of her. He extended his hand and moved a piece of hair from her face. Their faces inches apart. Her heart beating wiildly, his not at all.

"Sam, is that you ?" Elenas' voice called

Sam and Damon locked eyes. Green mixing with blue. He winked at her and smiled leaving the two friends alone.

"Yeah, it's me" She puts on her happiest voice

Elena leaves Stefans room and stand at the top of the stairs, folding her arms in a childlike manner.

She takes a few steps down and she's face to face with her best friend.

Elena looked behind her to see Damon's bedroom door opened. "You and Damon, huh ?" She speaks up

Sam smiles shyly. "You and Stefan, huh ?"

Elena scoffs. "Sam, you said you wouldn't get involved, he's bad news"

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't mean for it to happen, it just did and you're my best friend and all, but i'm not going to stop dating him because it annoys you."

Elena's serious look vanishes from her face and a small smile takes its place. "I'm happy for you, I am. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thankyou. I look out for myself, remember ?"

"Right, we gotta' get ready. This carnival has to look great, or we're both dead." Elena tells her as she walks back upstairs into Stefans room.

Sam turned back to go down the steps, She groaned. "Damon, you can come out now" She asks

He smirks as he appears "You love me" He sings.

"Shutup " She smiles as she walks past him.

_**Please let me know what you think, i've got a few suprises and some drama for Samantha :D**_

_**Carla**_


	2. Carnival Time

_**Please review guys :)**_

_**I know this isn't exactly like the episode, but I didn't want to have it word for word or it to be identical to the actual episode, so I wrote it based on the storyline.**_

_**Oh and Damon, didn't attempt to kill Jeremy as he isn't in love with Elena anymore, so he didn't mistake Katherine for her and Elena didn't break the poor guys heart, so he didn't fall over the edge. Stefan **__**nearly**__** kissed her, thinking it was Elena. All the other storylines are similar but not identical or word for word.**_

_**So for the first few chapters. I'm going to concentrate more on Sam than the acatual story, you'll still get where they're up to in it.**_

She wore her black skinny jeans and a tight tank top and her favourite red converse. She was never a girly girl. She hated dresses and loved skinny jeans. And Damon couldn't help but stare at her amazing figure. She stood talking to Bonnie, he decided to stay away. Although he was her boyfriend and protective he may be. He didn't really want his brain to feel like it was on fire.

In the midst of her conversation, she looked over to see Damon leant against a stall, looking at her. He watched her excuse herself and slowly walk over to him.

"You did a good job here" He told her

She smiled "Thank you. But I did nothing. I'm actually really good at pretending to be busy, this is all Elena and Bonnie's doing."

He smiled at her.

"So, have you won me any prizzes yet ?"

"No. I was hoping you could steal some for me. Stefan loves his collection. Remind me to show you when we get home ?"

She ignored the first part of the sentance "When we get home ?" She repeated his words.

He blushed slightly at first then smirked "Yeah, you pratically live their anyway"

"I don't like staying alone. My Mom's out of town. Like always. You know that"

"Well maybe I should stay at yours. "

"Maybe, you should" She smiled as she leant in to kiss him. But pulled away quickly

"Caroline ?" Sam asked shocked

Damon turned to see Caroline smiling behind them. Sam left Damon and hugged Caroline. "You did a great job making this perfect"

Sam removed herself from the hug. "Yeah, we did alright" She smiled.

"How come you're out so soon ?" Damon asked a little suspicious

"Well, I made a speedy recovery and i'm all good to go" She smiled.

Caroline always smiled, there was nothing unusual about that but when she smiled naturally, there was always a little light in her eyes. Now there was nothing. Sam noted.

"Ok." Sam told her as Caroline went off to find Matt

Sam turned to Damon "Something's wrong"

"I agree"

They both went to find Stefan and Elena.

After searching for over half an hour, they decided to split up. After promising Damon that if anything happened, she'd find someone she could trust or at least call him. He'd let her wander off to find either Stefan, Elena or Caroline. Bonnie had made it clear that she didn't want to be involved in their little group activites

Sam looked around the carnival, weaving in and out of the people. Looking for someone. "Caroline ?" Sam asked as she saw her friend, leaning over a body.

Caroline turned in shock. The warm blood dripping from her mouth.

Sam, allowed her mouth to form a perfect 'O' shape

"Who.. Who did this Care' ?"

Caroline let out a sob "i'm a m-murderer ! I'm a monster !" She yelled

"Care' look at me. We can help you"

"You can't. Look at me" She said wiping away the blood from her mouth

"You can. Look at Stefan and I know Damon's not the greatest example to use. But he can control it. We can all help you. You just have to be willing to do it"

"I can't" She cried. Her tears rolling down her cheeks. Damon had mentiond that when you became a vampire, every emotion was hightened. Sadness felt like depression.

Sam took a few steps forward. Convinced that her friend wouldn't turn on her.

"I'll call Damon, he'll help." She said as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"No!" Caroline scream. Pushing Sam up against the school wall. "He'll kill me. I don't want to die Sam"

"I promise, I won't let that happen." Their eyes met and for a second Sam was convinced Caroline was trying to compell her. She couldn't remember if she'd put her braclet on..

Caroline released her grip on sam. And stepped back. Sam sighed, relieved nothing had happened. She dialled Damons number and placed it next to her ear, waiting for him to pick up

"Damon ?" Sam asked

"We have a problem " He stated

"Yeah. I was right. Something's wrong"

"Well.. spill ?"

Sam sighed "She's a vampire. Someone turned her"

"What ?" Damon yelled down the phone.

"Get away from her, she's new. She can't control the blood thrist" Damon begged

"Damon, I'm fine. She's fine. Everything's fine. We just need to get her home, before anyone else dies."

"Who'd she kill ?. How did you know she was a vampire ?, she must have killed someone or tried to kill you ?"

"She killed a worker. Carter I think. We can deal with it later. I need you to meet me behind the gym."

"Stay away from Mason and Tyler aswell"

"Why ?" Sam asked confused.

"Just do it "

Sam ended the conversation and placed the phone back into her pocket and looked up to talk to Caroline. She sat infront of the body her head in her hands, obviously crying.

"Care' ?" She asked taking a step forward, she wasn't going to ask 'If she was ok ?' She had common sense.

"Caroline ?" She asked stopping infront of her leaving about 4 feet from them. And even though hundreds of things floated around her head, the only thing that made it's way to her mouth was "Curiosity killed the cat, right ?"

Before she could make a next move. Stefan, Elena and Damon appeared. Damon pushing Sam and Elena back, for safe keeping.

"Don't! " Sam yelled at Damon as he turned his attention back at Caroline. She wasn't stupid. Her Mom was a vampire hunter, she was now a vampire. Her Mom wouldn't kill her, even she wasn't that cruel to Caroline. 2 + 2 = 4

But in Damons books 2 + 2 = 6 and that meant more vampires and that meant everyone on alert for vampires and that lead to them eventually finding out who the Salvatore brothers really were.

"Damon" Elena sated in a low voice, clicking on to Sams' tone of voice.

"She's our friend. Don't do this Damon. We can help her, you can help her." Sam begged.

But as Damon produced a stake from the inside of his jacket, Sams eyes widened. He wouldn't do this would he. He wouldn't !

"Caroline ?" A new voice sounded from behind the two girls. They all turned to see who it was. Bonnie stood behind them, her mouth open in shock at her friend covered in blood.

"No" She whispered.

Stefan had taken Caroline into the school hoping to calm her down, or mainly just to clean the blood off of her face. Elena had gone with him, wanting to be there for her best friend in a time like this. But just before Elena had followed Stefan and Caroline.

She'd freaked. "No, you stay away !" Caroline scream.

Elena stepped back in shock.

"You killed me" She cried, Elena felt like crying herself. Having her best friend think she'd killled her. God she needed to deal with this Katherine mess. Damn she was getting annoying.

"No, no. Care' it's me, Elena. Look i'm Elena." She begged her friend trying to convince her she wasn't the evil vampire slut.

"Why ?. Why did she look like you ?"

"C'mon. I'll explain it to you." She said taking a step closer. Knowing she'd be fine. Bonnie and the other two watched as they walked off into the school.

Damon went to make a move towards the body. Wanting this night to be over with already. He was two steps away when he fell to the floor in pain. Clutching his head. That stupid witch.

"Damon ?" Sam asked worried running over too him. She placed her hands on top of his cold ones; trying to comfort him. With no aveil.

She turned her head to Bonnie. Wanting to know what the hell was going on. But she was to preoccupied with trying to kill Sams boyfriend.

"Bonnie, Bonnie. Stop !" Sam yelled getting up.

She ran over to Bonnie, pleading with her. "Please, Bonnie."

Bonnie ignored her as she concentrated on the water trickling down the cement and next to Damon. Within seconds it had caught alight.

Sam yelled in horror as she saw Damons' jacket set alight too. With the flames and the pure headache to. He wasn't having a good day to say the least.

"Bonnie" Sam yelled, shaking the girl out of her trance.

"Stop" She begged.

"Why ?"

"Because, because this... _This_ isn't us"

"Whatever happens. It's down to you" Bonnie stated before walking off.

"You ok ?" She asked Damon, as she heard him get up from the floor. She didn't turn around to look at him. She watched the girl she'd thought was her friend walk of and get lost in the crowd of people.

She heard him sigh in appreciation that she'd made her stop her little attack.

"But are you ok ?" His soft voice asked

She didn't say anything, she didn't move. Because the truth was.. she wasn't ok.

_**Sooo ?**_

_**What do you all think**_

_**Katherine's about to make an appearance soon :)**_

_**Carla !**_

_**Ahh. My little friends. You review. You get a little look into the story, few lines and what not. But they won't always be from the next chapter :D**_


	3. Thanks Mom

_**So, please keep reviewing; I don't want to charge you for chapters :D So you know the drill !**_

_**So this is just something to get you more comfortable with Sam.**_

She opened the front door to her house; she basically lived alone. Her Mother re-married a few months ago and moved a good few hundred miles away. Her brothers had moved out to go to college and what-not But who cared she didn't need them. She had Elena; Stefan and Damon and everyone else. She was fine.

She walked past the phone and saw that it didn't bleep or flash. No messages from her Mom then.

"Errm Sam ?" Caroline asked _**(It's nightime)**_

Sam turned in confusion. What was she doing ?

Ohh "Come in Care" She smiled at her and her friend returned the smile, gratefully

She walked into the kitchen closely followed by everyone else. The house was cold, she hadn't been in side for a few days. She pratically lived with the Brothers anyway.

Elena went straight into the kitchen to get drinks for the girls.

"So Care; How you feeling after everything ?" Elena asked pouring some orange juice into a tall glass.

"It's hard; I wanna' say it's almost fun. But it's really hard. I've no idea how them two do it." She said motioning to Damon and Stefan along with Jeremy who had walked in to the kitchen.

"Well, You know i'll help you " Stefan smiled. Sam loved Stefan; he was her big brother figure. He was caring, funny and he was always there for his friends and that's what she loved most. But she loved the older Salvatore more. He was caring too; just didn't like to show it. When they eventually were alone he showed his soft side and she loved every inch of it.

Sam sat down on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs every now and then. Damon leant against the counter next to her. While the other three took their seats on the kitchen chairs.

The front door opened gently and closed loudly. Sam wore a confused look as she jumped off of the counter and to the kitchen door. But retreated when she who it was. "What are you doing her e?" She asked flatly to the mystery figure.

She took her seat back on the counter next to Damon and they all looked at Sam confused, until the figure walked in.

"Well hello to you Sammy" She spoke.

She looked exactly like Sam, except for the fact she was older and shorter. Their eyes exactly the same, a dark green that bore in to your soul.

If they had to guess, it was Sam's Mother. The look that Elena, Jeremy and Caroline supported made the Brothers think it was correct.

"What are you doing here ?" Sam repeated.

"I missed my baby girl" She smiled

Sam ignored her comment. "I'm your Mother Sam"

She smiled at the women, every inch of it fake. "Coulda' fooled me"

"Sammy; don't be like this" Her Mom begged to her Daughter

"Don't call me Sammy" She spat

"You used to love it."

"Yeah. When I was 9."

"You've gotten taller." Her Mom stated

"Yup" She said flatly, jumping off the side and walking past the group to refill her glass of orange. Obviously trying to make as little conversation as possible.

"We should go" Elena spoke softly to the rest of them. Sam turned to Elena and glared at her, making Elena wince

"No guys. She'll leave soon. It's too late to pretend we never saw her"

"Hi girls" Her Mother spoke.

"Hi Mrs. Collier " Caroline spoke

"Call me Melissa, Care'''

Sam gritted her teeth as her Mom used Caroline's nick name. She didn't have the right to use it. She hadn't seen her in months.

"So; I don't know these two boys" Melissa smiled

"Probably 'cause you're never around " Sam defended. But Melissa ignored her comment and spoke again

"So which one are you dating Sammy ?"

Sam groaned loudly as Damon stepped forward offering his hand "That would be me"

Melissa stepped forward and accepted his hand

"Damon Salvatore"

"You're lucky. Treat her well" She spoke back

Sam scoffed making Stefan turn around. To which she just shrugged her shoulders.

"So.. Where's the new husband ?" Sam asked

"His name is Simon"

"Does Simon have a last name ?"

"Duncan" Melissa smiled at her Daugthers interest.

Sam smiled and then it vanished and a sinister look took over. "Don't expect me to be Sam Duncan."

"So, Why are you here ?" She said changing the subject

"I missed my baby " She smiled

"Ok, so why are you really here ?" Sam questioned again not believeing her reasons.

"Maybe; your friends should go" Melissa suggested.

Elena and Stefan nodded and Caroline wnet to grab her school bag from underneath the table.

"No, they'll stay. But you ,you can leave by all means" Sam offered gesturing her hand to the front door.

"Sam" Damon whispered standing next to her

"No. She'll leave when she gets what she wants"

"You're my only Daughter. Can we just talk about it ?"

She slammed the glass down onto the table; making everyone jump slightly "Yeah; let's sit down and have a civil conversation. After all i'm you're baby girl. Well guess what... You lost that privallige when you ran off and got freakin' married to some stranger. And they say blood's thicker than water. You don't have the right to come here. I haven't seen you in months I get the odd phone call and letter I wasn't even invited to your wedding. I had to find out through Oscar!. You've missed a helluva lot Mom you know what you don't even deserve to get that title." She yelled, her anger building up with every word.

God she hated herself for letting herself get this angry. Everyone she knew, knew that she had a temper on her and the majority of them were clever enough not to get on the wrong side of her

She sighed heavily after letting everything out. "You know what ? Just leave got back to your perfect life. I don't need you; i've never needed you. So you know where the door is ? Use it!"

"Sam" Melissa begged. This wasn't how she had expected her Daughter to react to her reappearence

"GO" Sam yelled, pointing to the door. She nodded her head slowly and turned to leave; but before she left her head slowly turned back to Sam and her friends. "You're Father would be disappointed in you"

Before Sam could even react to her statement. Elena; Jeremy and Caroline all sent Damon a look. Pleading with him to grab her before she started something that she'd regret later.

Sam's eyes widened at the words that stabbed her. She moved away from her friends attempting to take a step forwards to the women in the hallway. But before she could do anything she felt strong hands grab her waist and keep her in place. She struggled for a few seconds before giving up. "Get the hell out!" She demanded

Melissa took one last look and walked away. Leaving her Daughter behind.

After a few seconds they all heard the door shut and Damon let Sam go carefully; ready to re-grab her if she tried something else. Instead Sam walked to the chairs where her friends were sat and dumped herself down on the chair.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, it was a deadly silence. Wondering exactly what to say and who to say it too.

"Well " Sam started as she got up from her chair heading to the back door; not wanting to meet up with her Mother "I'm going to get hammered" She said and then slammed the door behind her, ignoring their shouts.

After what seemed like a million shots. Sam stood up; barely. She placed the money onto the table and applauded the bar tender for doing such a top-notch job.

She stumbled away and found her car waiting for her in the car park.. Where she'd left it. She was too good, she thought to herself

She dug her hands into her pocket looking for her keys. She smirked wildly as she pulled them out. She brought the key out and shoved it into the car door; missing the lock completely

After stabbing her car door for a few more seconds she pulled back and dropped the keys on the floor; laughing when she couldn't see them

She bent down to pick them up, but ended up tipping to far to her left and joned her keys on the floor still laughing as the blood leaked from the cut on her hand. She looked for her keys as it started to rain heavily. She looked at her top. A light blue t-shirt that once drenched would become see-through. 'Why does it always rain when I have no jacket' She thought sadly.

She gave up looking for her keys and lent against her car door bringing her knees to her chest to keep warm

"He buddy" Stefan called standing in front of the broken girl. He smiled sadly and sat down next to her. Althoguh heavily soaked by the rain, he could tell the water on her face was not form the rain. But tears.

"You're hurt" He stated quietly grabbing her hand quickly inspecting the damage. He sighed as he spoke "You'll need stitches"

She pulled her hand back quickly "I'll live"

He placed his right arm around her shoulders pulling her into him. She felt stiff in his arms, not willing to put her guard down.. she was strong women who didn't cry because her own Mother didn't love her!

"I'm here for you" He whispered into her hair finally she relaxed and the dam burst and out came the tears into his shoulder

He whispered words of kindness to her. They sat there for a while as he allowed her to drench his top; even though the rain had already done such a good job at that. She was his friend. Hell even one of his best friends and he was sure she'd do the exact same for him if he needed it. As Damon spotted them together a pang of jealousy shot through his body.

Stefan caught Damons eyes and nodded asif to say she needs someone. He slowly stood up with the drunk girl still clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He passed her to Damon and left the pair alone.

Sam curled into Damons chest and cried more.

...

As he walked into the boarding house carrying Sam bridal style Elena let out a sigh of relief. It was something Sam did. When something affected her more that she'd like it too then she'd storm out and go and get drunk until she could hardly remember her own name.

"Thank God" She whispered

Damon shook his head gently motioning to the sleeping girl in his arms. It had taken him ages to get her to settle down.

Elena looked at Sam. She'd obviously been caught in the rain. Another thing Sam did; when the rain was pouring you'd usually find her out in it. The rain cleared her mind Elena remembered her saying.

Her hair was drenched and had gone curlier if possible. Her make-up had fully vanished and her clothes were soaked. But there was one thing wrong with the girl infront of her.

"Damon ?" Elena stated getting his attention as he walked over to the sofa. "She's only got one shoe on"

He placed her onto the sofa and straightened up "Yeah; I know she decided she didn't like the right one made her look fat or something" He smiled

Elena chuckled. It was something drunk Sam would say

"You betta' go get it, she loves her converse"

"It's in the car. I went to get it after she threw it."

Elena smiled again "She threw it ?"

"Yup" He said popping the 'p'

"Pretty far too. Took me five minutes to find it"

Elena laughed as she moved into the kitchen to let the drunken girl slowly sober up. According to Stefan when he'd found her she'd be seriously drunk and now throwing her shoes. Not something Sam did especially when it came to her converse.

Damon followed her into the kitchen wanting to ask her a few questions.

"What happened to her Dad ?" He asked, knowing there must have been a reason her Mom had said it she must have been expecting the reaction off Sam hence why she said it.

"It's not really my place to say Damon. You should ask her" She replied honestly

"And look how that turned out. I don't want to get her upset so she can get hammered and I have to carry her drunk ass home again."

"He died." She said after a few seconds of silence

"She was 8 or so. Her parents split up and Sam was Daddys little girl, Melissa was the 'I'm here what more do you want' sort of person and she got the love from her Dad. He died of cancer and honestly I don't think she ever got over it. He was her rock and... and she see's it as he left her. I didn't see her for weeks after he died and when I finally did she pretended nothing happened; but she just wasn't the same Sam I knew" Elena told Damon.

The room became silent again but Elena broke it "As much as I love her and she's my friend. But she's a loose cannon; she doesn't think about what she says or what she does. She just does it. And one day it's gonna' get her in trouble and i'm afraid she's gonna' push us all away and she'll have no one." She paused for a breif few seconds.

"And as much as I hate to admit it; she needs you more than ever."

_**Thankyou ! So review people It really means something to me :D**_


	4. Hungover?

_***That Man* - Hi sorry you don't have an account; but thank you for reviewing :D**_

_**So i've posted a link on my wall; so for those of you who want to get a mental image of her then check it out. Just imagine her a little younger though :)**_

She opened an eye slightly. wondering if last night was some weird dream.

Her head hurt like a bitch. Why? She had no idea..

She groaned and turned over on her bed but the sunlight from the open curtains burnt her eyes. She groaned again as she sat up in her room; only to find out that it wasn't her room but Damons.. What the hell was she doing in here...

She threw the covers off of herself and stood up slowly, regretting it instantly even getting up slowly made her body hurt. How many drinks had she had last night ?

She moved to the door opening it fully and stepping into the hallway; she could hear voices downstairs but she had no clue who they belonged too.

She sighed as she made her way down the steps. They'd woken her up she decided. Nosy people what the hell were they being so loud for at this early in the morning. As she reached the bottom step; she saw the people who were so loud

Ric; Damon, Stefan and Elena were sat on the sofa talking about their next move on something.. She wasn't listening to their conversations just their loud voices.

"Excuse me" She stated making the four of them turn to face her.

She hadn't seen herself in the mirror and by the looks on their faces she didn't want to either

"That bad, huh ?" She asked them pretty much knowing their answer

"You know you're all really loud and I have a lovely headache and people should still be in bed at this time" She told them; but glancing at Damon to see him smirk "Asleep" She added

She watched Damons eyes travel up and down her body. Oh good god. She hadn't checked to see if she was even wearing any clothes.

She slowly glanced down at her body. Thank God for Damon; she was wearing some denim shorts that she had no idea who they belonged to. Elena presumably and a baggy top that belonged to Damon.

If she wasn't hungover, she'd be slightly embarressed that her history teacher saw her in this state. But she was so she didn't really give a damn

She turned and started to walk back up the stairs needing more sleep. "Where are you going ?" Elena asked

"Back to bed, where normal people should be."

"It's 3.15 in the afternoon" Stefan added

"Ok then; i'm going back to bed where I should be" She told them flatly

"No you're not" Damon told her. She groaned loudly and turned back to face him getting annoyed at him; the headache and just everything else.

"You're going to help us" He told her in his -not taking any crap tone of voice

"I am helping; i'm going back to bed where you won't be showered with witty and sarcastic comments. That's my contribution to you guys. No need to thank me " She smiled

She took another step up the stairs grabbing hold of the banister; but just as quickly as she did that she gasped and pulled it back. Hissing in pain.

"Mother fucker" She hissed looking at the large cut on her hand. Where had that come from

She heard someone chuckle from the parlour she turned her head 90 degrees to see the culprit. As her face turned their faces all turned into stone not wanting to feel her wrath.

"I thought so" She said making her eyes wide

She held her hand out for them to see "Where the hell did I get this ?" She asked confused

"That looks... nice" Elena spoke up first

"You fell" Stefan told her

"I gathered.. any else want to state the obvious?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Stefan

"Sam " Elena warned.

"Fine." She groaned loudly "Sorry Stefan i'm hungover and I shouldn't take it out on you" She sighed and made her way back downstairs. In recent weeks both Damon and Stefan had realised that the only one that could keep Sam in check was Elena

She sat down on the sofa next to Damon; placing her head on his shoulders getting comfy and trying to listen to some stupid plan that she'd been dragged into.

But hey! It beat doing nothing and going to school. What 17 year old could say she was dating someone who was over a 150 years old but still looked drop dead hot. Well apart from Elena.

Not many could say they were dating a vampire, two of their bestfrieds were too, best friends with a witch and the other was a doppelganger. Ha not many at all.

She closed her eyes; wishing she was in bed dreaming about something totally stupid or just pretending to be asleep to get rid of the headache and that lovely feeling of sickness that had just popped up.

She tried to breath calmly hoping it would disappear but for some reason it made the feeling stronger.

"Sam will go with you, Ric and Elena." Stefan finished and looked at her waiting for her reply wanting to know if she liked the idea.

Her eyes widened at the fact that she'd missed it all. "Sorry what ?" She told them all to which they all groaned at her knowing she hadn't listened to a single word of it.

As Stefan started to talk again she felt the bile rise in her throat. She moved from Damons side and placed her head on her knees trying to calm the sickness.

"Sam ?" Ric asked worried; being a high school teacher he knew all about alcohol poisoning.

"I'm gonna' be sick." She stated before standing up quickly and running upstairs into Damons bathroom. After what felt like throwing up all her vital organs Sam headed back down stairs feeling 10 times better than before.

"Ok, so tell me the plan." She asked them as she reached the bottom step.

"You sure you're up for this ?" Stefan asked her; worried that she might have over done it with the drinking this time.

"I'm fine.. let's just get this over and done with so I can go back to bed"

"How can you sleep so much ?" Elena asked amused

"Because it's so much fun. I need my sleep" She told her and then turned to Damon and gave him her best puppy-dog eyes "I also need my food too" She smiled sweetly like butter wouldn't melt.

Damon smiled at her until he got what she meant. "No; get your own food." He told her still smirking.

"Fine!" She stated throwing herself back on the couch "I'll just be grumpy all day"

"Sam, we really need you to be serious today. You, Damon, Ric and Elena are gonna' go and do some research"

"Oh God; kill me now" She mumbled

"Or you could stay here with me and help Caroline ?" He asked knowing for a fact that she'd want to go with Damon; he was kinda' hoping she would. He was also hoping that they'd gang up on her and try to get her to stop drinking when things got out of hand; because where they were heading she'd be dead of alcohol poisoning by the end of the month.

"Yeah; you already know my answer.."

_**I know it's short but it's just getting back into the story after the last chapter :) **_

_**So pretty pretty please, review. Just for Damon !**_


	5. Bad Moon Rising

_**So... This basically kicks off in bad moon rising. As you should know if you read the last chapter. So please review. Make my day :)**_

Sam sighed getting into the car wanting someone to hear how sad it sounded; she turned her head to see if they'd noticed but none of them had. So she sighed again this time louder. Knowing someone would hear her this time.

"We know you don't want to come; but you are, so get over it" Elena told her fastening her seat belt and resting her head back.

"Well thanks a bunch. don't blame me if I snap at you" She told her smirking slightly she watched as Damon got in the front passenger seat she started at him for a few seconds.

"What ?" He asked without evening turning his head back to know she was watching him

She stared at him gob-smacked as if he'd just murdered her entire family. "You didn't get me any food ?" She asked her voice breaking slightly, damn she was such a good actress

He smirked at her childish voice "When we get back; i'll get you some food." He told her still not facing her. Had she done something wrong ?

"Fine! " She stated

Ric got into the car and started the engine putting it into gear and took off for this exciting road-trip.

"So, what exactly are we looking for ?" Sam asked confused, had she been told where and why they were going and just ignored it or was it a secret

"You really have a short attention span, don't you ?" Ric asked her joking

"Seriously, why are we going out of town there's a perfectly good library..." She paused trying to think where the hell it was! She'd lived in this town for God knows how many years and she didn't know where it was. Shocker "Somewhere" She added after a few seconds of thinking

Damon laughed at her lame attempt of a save and Elena chuckled too.

"There's one at school Sam, maybe you should go there and check it out maybe go to a few lessons too." Elena told her smiling

"Damn; there's a school too ?" She shot back

"This town thought of everything" She muttered to Elena

"But seriously ? why the road-trip ?"

"We're going to do some research at Duke. Isobel worked there and we thought it might help us out with the whole werewolf situation" Ric told her

Sam nodded, finally everything made sense

"Well, this is fun" Sam stated after the total of 5 minutes.

"Well; go to sleep" Damon suggested still not facing her

Her browline shot to her head. What the hell was up with him today there was no need for that comment; she was the only one who got to say rude things to people.

"Ass" She yelled at him before resting her head back and closing her eyes.

She couldn't sleep even though that was what she wanted to do more than anything in her life. The events from last night were catching up with her she could hear her Mom tell her how her Dad would be so dissapointed in her. What a bitch!

Who the hell did she think she was saying that to her, if anything she's the disappointment running off and leaving her child to get married to some guy.

She groaned trying to get comfortable and trying to get the image of her Mom out of her head but she wouldn't leave and if anything it was making her think that her words were true. Was she the screw up of the family ?

If her Dad saw how she was now; drinking and cutting school what would he say to her ? Would he yell at her or would she be in school and not drinking like a good little nerd. Was it because of him that everything changed, did she change because of him dying.

"I can pratically hear you thinking" Elena whispered to her, she opened her eyes and looked at Elena. It was like she knew what she was thinking; she could tell her mood from the slightest of actions and Sam didn't know if it was a good thing that her friend had her all figured out or a bad thing.

She wasn't one to talk about her feelings; so she didn't and this was no special occasion.

"You ok ?" Elena whispered

Sam threw her a look, "Me; i'm happy as can be." She lied knowing it wasn't the right time to ask her questions

She knew for a fact Elena didn't believe her, it was obvious the way one of her eyebrows rose slightly.

She smiled trying to persuade her "I'm fine."

"Good." Elena told her patting her shoulder

"So ?" Ric started waiting for anyone else to join in..

"Are we gonna' talk about last night ?" He added after no one spoke up

"What happened last night ?" Sam asked worried that someone had been attacked by a vampire or something. But as soon as she had said it she realised what he meant and that she'd just fallen into the trap. _Damn_

Elena shot her another look that basically said are-you-serious ?

"Fine. I got upset and drowned my sorrows. Is that what you wanted to hear ?" She asked looking out of the window trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Sam. You're gonna' end up hurting yourself. " Ric told her softly

"I know, I know. It was stupid. But i'm stupid most of the time it shouldn't come as a shock."

After she finished the car became a deadly silent no one knowing how to stop her beating herself up. Ric looked at Damon who was too bust pretending to concentrate on something outside of the car.

"God !" She stated after another 10 minutes of silence "Are we there yet Ric?"

"Yeah, can you not see the building yet ?" Damon asked, his tone trying to be serious

"I'm sorry. Was I asking you" She shot back smirking herself

Before Damon could say anything else. Elena butted in "Ok guys, not the time to have a fall out."

The car became silent _again_. Elena was texting on her phone.. obviously talking to Stefan. Ric was driving so he had his hands full already, Damon was pretending to look outside and Sam was trying to get to sleep again.

"Well this sucks.." Sam sighed opening her eyes.

"Tell me about it" Damon said patting her on the knee

"Why do you even like him?" Elena asked quietly even though she knew he'd still be able to hear

Damon turned his head and opened his mouth, placing his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt

"Everyone likes me. Right Sammy ?" He asked her hoping she'd back him up

"People say I have no taste. But yeah I like you" She smiled

Ric stiffled a chuckle and saw Damons glare then he pretended not to hear it. Within 10 minutes they arrived at the university. Sam was the first out of the car stretching her limbs like she'd been in the car for 5 or 6 hours not 1.

"C'mon" Damon told her walking past her with Ric and Elena in tow.

She jogged to catch up with them, finally taking her place next to Damon. He looked down a few inches and smiled at her. She half smiled at him and carried on looking where she was going.

When they entered the university; following Rics' directions. Or basically Sam going the wrong way and Ric telling her to go the other way. She felt a hand join hers, her head slowly looked down and glanced at Damons thumb rubbing her knuckles.

The three of them followed Ric into an office where a young girl stood behind a desk, hers probably.

"Hi; i'm Alaric Saltzman and these are my friends" He told her pointing to the three people behind him. He probably looked great to the women, two girls _still _in high school and a 22 year old guy. He needed older friends.

"Vanessa Monroe" She smiled back

"I was just wondering if we could look through Isobel's things"

"Yeah, it's all still here. Can I ask you something ?"

Ric nodded and she smiled sadly, Sam knew it was going to be about Isobel

"Any news on her ?"

Ric shook his head, not wanting to go into too much detail. "No" He told her just to make it a little clearer

She nodded her head and smiled. "This way, her office is still in tact" She told them making her way over to a closed door. She opened it and allowed the four to enter the room,

"I'll just get the lights" She told them and left

Sam looked around the big room full of books and old objects. She felt Damon let go of her hand and watched him wander over to a shelf and pick out a book; skimming over the first few pages. Sam made her way over to a book shelf too, standing next to Elena she looked at how the dust covered everything.

"Where'd she go ?" Damon asked puzzled lifting his head from the book.

Sam lifted her head and looked at the door, wondering where she had got too aswell. She felt her heart beat faster as she saw the young women pointing a crossbow at Elena. She pushed Elena out of the way making Elena fall backwards on the floor. The arrow hit the shelf next to Sam.

The women then pointed it at Sam. She heard the trigger pull and closed her eyes tightly not having enough time to move. She heard someone groan infront of her and opening one eye slightly she saw Damon inches away from her. His face covered with pain and discomfort.

She let out a sigh of relief as Ric grabbed the crazy women and took the weapon off her. She turned all of her attention to Damon as he slowly slid down the bookcase.

She grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him from falling fully to the the floor. He moaned in pain as she grabbed hold of the arrow ready to oull it out. "Count to three" She told him softly

"No" He stated "Just pull the damn thing out"

"Fine" She moaned at him, gripping hold of the arrow tighter. She braced herself for the pain when she pulled it out. Which confused her as he was the one with an arrow in his back.

"Sam" He said through gritted teeth

She held her breath as she pulled the arrow out and watched as he sighed with relief once it healed over.

He stood up straight "That bitch is dead" He said to the pair while trying to make it to the door.

Elena side stepped him and blocked his path "You're not gonna' kill her" She stated folding her arms in a childish manner

"I'm not? Watch me" He told the pair as he tried to take another move.

"Damon" Sam warned "As much as she deserves it" She paused to glare at Damon who had a smirk on his face hoping she was agreeing with him. "I'm not gonna' let you kill her"

"C'mon" Sam told him grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the office and to where the crazy women and Ric were stood.

Elena followed and spoke softly to the women trying to calm her down. Yes she looked like a women who should have died over 500 years ago but that so did not give her the right to try and shoot her with a cross bow. Who the hell had cross bows kept in their office anyway.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a decendant of Katherine Pierce" Elena spat the last two words out. She hadn't actually met the bitch yet and she was already causing trouble for everyone.

"This is my friend Sam." Elena said pointing to Sam and she smiled wearily at the women. "And this is Damon. Who you just shot."

Damon smirked and rose an eyebrow "I'd be extra nice to me right now" He told her and recieved a slap on the arm from Sam. He groaned and after a glare from Sam and Ric he shut up and let Elena talk some more.

_**I know it's not the full story or anything. But i'm probably gonna' update in two parts. Sorry I know it might be annoying. So c'mon guys review !**_


End file.
